


Angels

by HellsRain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: It's my first thing on here so tbh I don't think it's v good, KInda sad i guess, lmao just go on and leave kudos so it makes me look good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsRain/pseuds/HellsRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh little Gabriel was never meant for war</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first thing so if you want to give me advice on how to improve that would be gr8.

Angel

Looking back on it, Michael realised that maybe God did make mistakes.  
Either that or he knew all this would happen and let it.  
(Michael preferred to think it was the former.)

Michael knew He had chosen Lucifer to hold the key to the Darkness  
Michael knew he had chosen Lucifer so his light  
(So bright and loud)  
Could combat the darkness

That was a mistake  
For no matter how bright Lucifer was,  
He was colder than the iciest seas  
And the Darkness thrived in cold

Michael wondered who should have been chosen.  
Michael himself could never had done it  
He was steel, changing so rapidly between icy cold and boiling heat  
Raphael was neither warm nor cold,  
A healer turned warrior  
The Darkness would have destroyed them both

All that was left was little Gabriel  
(Oh, little Gabriel was never meant for war)  
Where Michael was a sword (a weapon nothing more)  
Raphael a soothing balm (healing and calm)  
And Lucifer a blanket of snow (deceivingly bright but freezes you to your bones)

Little Gabriel was a little campfire  
Created for protection against suffocating darkness and cold  
Merry and safe  
(But snuffed out just as easily)

Michael wondered if perhaps Gabriel was the only protection against the night  
And wasn't that a plot twist? Little Gabriel, the one they had tried so hard to shelter, was stronger than all of them.  
(Although looking back on it, perhaps it was they who had been weak)  
Perhaps if Gabriel had be the keeper of the Darkness  
They would all still be happy

Perhaps Lucifer would never had rebelled  
Raphael would still have gentle, steady hands  
Gabriel would never had run away and become so damn tired  
Perhaps Michael might still have his family 

But it was far too late  
(always too late)  
Raphael was filled with power and anger  
Michael and Lucifer were in a never ending clash against each other, caged for eternity  
And Gabriel (oh little Gabriel was never meant for war what have they done)  
Little Gabriel would lay on a cold floor with the knowledge that he was no longer one of his family

(Michael wanted to tell him that yes he was always family gabriel don't be stupid)  
Perhaps Gabriel had once been their only protection against the Darkness  
But it was far too late  
(why is it always too late)

Raphael would be killed soon  
Michael would fight for eternity  
Lucifer meeting him head on  
And little Gabriel would slowly grow cold  
(It was them, they had all started this and now their only warmth had gone)

Looking back on it, Michael realised that maybe God did make mistakes  
For Michael would deny any other option  
(Michael would never be able to live if it was the other)


End file.
